


Countdown to Extinction

by Twila_Prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Multi, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Prime/pseuds/Twila_Prime
Summary: This is a story about an old war that has been brought back on Earth. Humanity is going extinct and the Autobots are fighting hard  for our planet. But in the middle of the chaos one human girl and one Autobot falls in love. This is the story of War for Cybertron part 2.(also posted on Quotev)
Relationships: Character/optimus prime
Comments: 1





	1. Prolouge: the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story It started out as an English assessment but I decided to expand on it anyway I hope you enjoy it I will update it if it goes well  
> (posted originally on Quotev)

The wall that the military with the help of the good aliens surrounding the state of Nevada was finally finished. The purpose of this wall was to keep what was left of USAs population safe from the war between the good aliens (Autobots) and the bad aliens (Deceptions). The whole American population had decreased so much that everyone could fit in Nevada perfectly. The war started on Cybertron, the aliens home planet and started again when the Autobots fled because war had poisoned Cybertron and left it uninhabitable. The wall they made to keep us safe was made from a durable foreign metal from Cybertron. it was 70ft tall and stretched around the whole of Nevada. Outside the wall there was the distant sound of gunfire as fusion cannons, energon blasters and other weapons shot at opposing sides. The war usually did not come close to the wall but very rarely it would be right outside 

I hope the Autobots win. I have grown fond of them and I hope to meet one on day. If they lose I don't know what the Deceptions will do to humanity. 

This is the first page of my diary so I might as well introduce myself. My name is Skyra Woods. I'm 15 years old. I live in Jasper, a small town on the edge of Nevada with my step-dad. I am a loyal friend and supportive to my family and friends. I have a pet wolf that I rescued and adopted as a pup. Her name is Starfire and she is silver and black. And my best friend is Scarlet who I met in kindergarten and still strong friends now.

Thats all I will write I have a headache from the war.

Bye for now


	2. Chapter one

Skyra sat on a branch of a tall tree in a forgotten forest on the edge of a cliff overlooking the town of Jasper with her pet wolf Starfire. Because Jasper was on the edge of Nevada, she could see over the wall at the battlefield where the Cybertronians fought. At the moment the battlefield was peaceful. She watched as a group of Autobots patrolled the wall and their territory. There were six of them, Ironhide in the lead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Mirage, Prowl and Jazz. Soon they were out of sight.

She thought about her life before the war when she was seven. She remembered the day she met her best friend Scarlet on the first day of kindergarten. Their friendship had stayed strong for almost 11 years now and she hoped it would last a lot longer. She was thinking about her mother's death and her fathers betrayal when Starfire suddenly sat up and started growing. She looked behind her and saw a young man about the age of 17 walking towards them and sitting down on the edge of the cliff. He wore a red and black jacket and a blue shirt underneath it. He had blue jeans and his hair was dyed a dark blue colour. His eyes where a very light shade of blue and he was also very tall. The man looked up at her and waved and she waved back. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the man spoke up. "Do you come here often?" he asked. "sometimes" she replied "usually if something was bothering me. Comming here relaxes me. I also come to see how the war is going." "I come whenever I'm free. Whats your name?" the man asked. "Skyra. Yours?" the man hesitated before answering. "Optimus prime." he answered. Skyra sat up so quickly that she almost fell out of the tree. "Your the leader of the Autobots!?" she exclaimed "but your human!" Optimus let out a small laugh. "This is my holoform. It helps me to blend in." he explained. "Would you mind showing me what you really look like?" Skyra hesitantly asked. "Sure." he replied. There was a bright flash of white light and when Skyra looked back the man was gone. In his place was a 20ft tall red and blue Autobot and his eyes were as blue as the sky above. "Wow" was all she could think of saying. She'd seen Cybertronians before but never been this close to one. Optimus smiled at her and took his place back on the cliff. She climbed down from her tree and sat next to him on the cliff. "Can you tell me about Cybertron?" she asked. He looked down at her "Of course. What would you like to know?"


End file.
